Blaine Vulpe, a faunus
by NDIrish51
Summary: The story of a fox eared faunus bodyguard on a mission to save a lost client. Featuring team RWBY. This is my first FanFiction. Hope it goes well.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine's ears perked up, hearing a scream from behind where he had left his men with his client, Weiss Schnee. He was hired by Weiss to accompany her through the snowy forest, not knowing he was a faunus. He had left them in a small clearing to go scout ahead and look for any creatures that may be looking for a snack. Then the scream came, Blaine deployed his staff and bolted through the woods until he had come to the clearing where he had left his men and the heiress. There were five men, all cloaked in black with white gloves and masks. three of the men were sliding Blaine's men off their blades, their hoods and jackets caked in blood, while the remaining two, both fairly large men, were moving towards Weiss, blades unsheathed and ready to strike, not with the blades though, but with the hilt to knock her out. Weiss prepared to unsheathe Myrtenaster and prepared to defend herself. But before she was able to ready her weapon, the masked figures had closed the gap between them and the larger of the two men had struck her in the side of the head with the hilt of his sword. Blaine rushed the men as they picked up Weiss' unconscious body to take her away and struck the smaller man in the ribs setting off a small explosion. "Weiss, wake up!" Blaine shouted at the still unconscious heiress as the second, larger man dropped her and drew his sword to fight Blaine. "Three of you were no challenge for us, I'm sure that beating just one of you will be a piece of cake." The man said smugly to Blaine, who was waiting for the right time to strike. "My men may have been easy to defeat, but I'm better then my men, so you'll be disappointed to find that beating me won't be so easy." Blaine spat back at the assailant. The man just smiled. "You're cocky, too cocky. Time to teach you a lesson." The man said, rushing forward, hoping to catch Blaine off guard, slashing furiously to his left and right. Blaine just twirled his staff and deflected the hits with ease. The man broke off his attack, knowing that he would have to find another way to get around Blaine's staff. "You underestimate me." Blaine said with a smile on his face. " You can't hope to beat me alone." That was when Blaine was hit on the back of the head, hard. He looked up, and through blurry eyes saw the man pick Weiss up and begin to walk away. Blaine attempted to get up, but was pushed back down by something on his back. "Just stay down" Said a voice. He felt the pressure leave his back and saw the second man walk by, holding his ribs. Blaine felt the back of his head, and was not surprised when his hand came back red with blood. Then, his vision blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine awoke with a start, he was cold and tired, his aura having been drained healing the wound he acquired from the masked men. Almost the second he got up he was back on the ground again, this time with a woman on top of him. "Where is she!?" The woman screamed at him. All he could manage to make out was a flowing mane of golden hair. "Yang, stop!" Came another voice. The woman got up slowly, not taking her eyes off of Blaine and keeping her fists raised in case Blaine tried anything. Yang managed to make out the figures, three of them in total. The smallest of the three stepped forward and offered Blaine her hand. "Hi, I'm Ruby." She said, helping him up. "And that's Blake and you've already met Yang." She said pointing at the black and blonde haired girls. "Ruby..." Blaine said, thinking. "Now I remember, you're the rest of team RWBY aren't you!?" Blaine said, remembering Weiss telling him and his men about the three other girls that she attended Beacon with. "What do you mean, the **REST**!?" Yang said, starting to get angry again. "Me and my men were hired by Ms. Schnee to help her get through this frozen hell, and she told us all about you guys, I recall her using the word dunce a lot. Now, let's find somewhere safer and I'll tell you the rest of the story." Blaine and the remainder of team RWBY found shelter under the branch of a large tree that had been pinned to the ground by a large amount of snow. Blaine told the girls about him scouting ahead, the scream, his dead men, the masked men, and him getting knocked out by one of the men. After finishing explaining his story, Blake spoke for the first time since meeting Blaine. "So, Weiss was taken by five men wearing white masks and gloves?" "Yeah, so what?" Blaine said, confused by the question. "That sounds like the White Fang to me." Blake said, sounding suddenly upset. "We can figure this out tomorrow, right now we need to get to sleep" Ruby said "Agreed" The others replied. Blaine pulled down his hood to go to sleep, revealing two white fox ears. Blaine saw Blake's bow twitch, very slightly, but enough to see. "Wait, you're a faunus?" Yang asked, less angry then last time that she had spoken to Blaine. "Yeah why?" "It's just that, Weiss probably wouldn't chose a faunus as her first choice as a bodyguard." Yang said. "I never had removed my hood in front of her, never needed to." "That explains that, time for bed!" Ruby chimed in. Later that night, Blaine woke up when everybody was asleep, but Blake was not present. Blaine got up and grabbed his staff and followed the footprints that led to a nearby cliff overlooking a beautiful lake surrounded by forest. He saw Blake sitting down in a small patch of trees overlooking the lake. "You should be sleeping." He called out to her. "I'm not tired" She replied. He began walking towards her. "What are you doing?" She asked him as he approached her. "Sitting, may I?" "Go ahead." "I'm sure they're beautiful." Blaine said, Blake seemed startled. "What do you mean?" She asked, surprised. "You're ears, you're real ears." He said grinning at Blake. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." She replied. "I'm not blind, Blake, I saw your bow twitch when I pulled down my hood." He said with a smile. Blake couldn't help but smile a little. She slowly untied her bow until two black cat ears were visible. "You shouldn't hide them, you should be proud of them" He said, smiling at her. "Let them be a symbol of your past, your heritage." "I haven't exactly had the best past." She said. "Oh, and why is that?" "I- I was once a member of the White Fang, the same group that may have kidnapped one of my teammates." "I see, it must be hard to lose a friend." "What do you mean, haven't you ever had any friends?" She said. "No, I grew up alone." "I see, my only family until I met my team was the White Fang." The two stayed there talking for what felt like hours until Blaine got up and offered Blake his hand. "Walk with me?" He said with a small smile. Blake took his hand and got up to begin walking with him. They walked through the forest, admiring the beautiful scenery and talking until the sun began to rise. "We should be getting back, my team will be waking up soon and probably want to get moving very soon" Blake said. "I agree." The pair walked back to the shelter together, holding hands.


End file.
